The present disclosure relates to traffic control devices, and specifically to traffic control devices within the context of one-way roadways. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to controlling an errant vehicle that poses a threat of traveling the wrong direction on a one-way roadway.
Roadways include any surface on which motor vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, buses, etc.) are driven. Examples of roadways include, but are not limited to, city and residential streets, city avenues, rural roads, highways, parking lots, etc. Some roadways allow for bi-directional vehicular traffic, either on a shared lane or on dedicated lanes (e.g., a first lane for traveling in one direction and a second lane for traveling in the opposite direction). Certain roadways allow traffic to move in only one direction, and thus are known as “one-way” roadways.